Cuando el amor es más fuerte
by DaniellaWeasley
Summary: Susan y Caspian debían estar juntos. ¿Qué pasará cuando el amor es más fuerte? ¿Será suficiente para continuar? ¿Cómo sobreviven el uno sin el otro?
1. Acerca de él

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de C. S. Lewis.

**Nota del autor: **

De verdad que debo dejar de hacer esto, cada que me obsesiono con algo termino haciendo un fan-fiction. Pero es que al ver a Susan y Caspian, no lo pude evitar.

La historia dice ¨_ años antes.¨ Todas son años antes que se conocieran en el príncipe Caspian. Lo que quiere decir que no le tienen que sumar o restar años a la fecha anterior de la que vean, no se si me explico?

Las edades son:

Susan - 16

Peter - 17

Edmund - 14

Lucy - 13

Caspian - 16

_Espero que lo disfruten_

**8 años antes**

_¨Capítulo XIX: Los Reyes de Antaño._

_Fue inesperado, pero la profecía si lo esperaba. Dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva vendrían a salvar a Narnia de todo daño y frío ¨_

-Es hora de dormir príncipe Caspian...

-Pero...-. comenzó a protestar el pequeño. -Quiero oír el resto-. pidió haciendo un puchero.

-Es muy tarde, mi señor-. le respondió el doctor Cornelius. El mentor del pequeño Caspian X. -Si su tío se entera de que aún está despierto y de las historias que le he contado, ambos estaremos en problemas.

El señor Cornelius había sido contratado por el tío del pequeño Caspian, el gran rey Miraz, sin embargo al contratarlo tuvo que jurar que nunca le contaría a Caspian de aquellos cuentos mágicos de la antigua Narnia, y mucho menos mencionar a los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño, él no debía saber nada. Pero al momento en el que Cornelius se encontró con los pequeños ojos de Caspian -llenos de curiosidad y nostalgia- supo que debía contarle aquellas historias maravillosas. A lo que el pequeño no se negó. Supo que era arriesgado, pero confió en el niño que le rogaba con desesperación que le contara algo sobre Narnia.

Cada día que pasaba, Cornelius le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre Narnia, que aun que decían que eran mitos, el sabía que era real.

-Vale, pero mañana tendrás que seguirme contando sobre los Reyes de Antaño.

-Como usted lo ordene mi señor.

**5 años antes**

A pesar de que Caspian tenía 11 años, ya era muy maduro para su edad. El sabía que tenía responsabilidades como un príncipe y pronto seria rey, y para eso necesitaba una reina.

Cada vez que su mentor le hablaba sobre los reyes de Antaño, le daban ganas de conocerlos. Pues nadie nunca le ha sabido decir lo que sería ser un rey. Además le gustaría encontrar una reina justo como la Reina Susan. No sabía porque se había fijado en ella, y no en Lucy, pero cada vez que el doctor le hablaba de ella, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Amaba que le hablaran de ella.

No es que estuviera enamorado de ella, esa sería una ridiculez, pues nunca en su vida había conocido a la dichosa reina, probablemente ya hasta este muerta y para variar Narnia no era más que un mito.

Ya era de noche y como la rutina lo indicaba, el doctor Cornelius debía de leerle un cuento Narniano lleno de fantasía. Pero el libro ya casi llegaba a su fin, en la última parte solamente describían a los personajes principales de Narnia, para muchos esa sería la parte más aburrida, pero para él no. Se moría por saber lo que habrán escrito de los Reyes de Antaño, sobre todo de _ella._

-¿En qué me quedé?, Ah sí. La profecía...

_¨Su visita fue inesperada, pero una vez al pisar estas tierras, se supo que los hermanos Pevensie no regresarían a su mundo, pues no podían dejar escapar el hecho de que Narnia es una tierra hermosa. Que podría ser mejor que muchos mundos. _

_Y tal como se predijo, se cumplió. Los hermanos gobernaron Narnia aproximadamente por 15 años y después se fueron, sin más remedio, Aslan los mandó a su mundo, devastando al pueblo narniano. A esta época se le llamo la época de oro. Gracias al buen gobierno que nos brindó, un mundo lleno de paz y justicia. Muy equilibrado. Cada uno de los Reyes tenia una cualidad que resaltaba: Edmund: El justo, Lucy: La Valiente, Peter: El Magnífico, y Susan: La Benévola...¨_

El libro narraba todas las aventuras que vivieron los hermanos Pevensie, empezando desde cómo Lucy entró en un armario descubriendo otro mundo completamente diferente, -Caspian quedó sorprendido ante esto, pues no entendía como alguien alguna vez podría encontrar OTRO MUNDO en un armario, y segundo ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo la REINA Lucy ahí dentro?- siguiendo en como sus hermanos no le creyeron -y como al irse de Narnia cambiaron- y terminando en como derrotaron a la poderosa Bruja Blanca.

-...Y creo que eso es todo-. terminó diciendo el profesor Cornelius. -¿Le gustaría oír de los personajes, mi señor?-. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza con movimientos muy rápidos.

_¨Peter Pevensie, probablemente el mayor de estos hermanos y el que más aprendió al dejar Narnia. Se le coronó como ¨El Magnífico¨ gracias a sus estrategias de guerra y conocimientos que aportaron a este mundo...¨_

_¨Susan Pevensie, seguida de su hermano era la mayor de la familia, la voz de la razón, la que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos de lógica y razonamiento, pero sobre todo, decían que tenía un instinto maternal hacia sus hermanos. La Reina Susan probablemente fue la reina más bella que Narnia alguna vez pudo tener. Fue muy completa, inteligente, sabia, justa, guapa, pero sobre todo gentil. Sin embargo, también poseía un corazón de hielo, justo como el de la Bruja Blanca, pues muchos de los narnianos y príncipes de otras tierras aseguran que todos sufrieron al menos un rechazo de su parte.¨_

El niño se quedó intrigado en lo anterior, no podía creer que hubiera tenido tantos pretendientes y no haya aceptado a ni uno solo.

Un par de pasos interrumpieron la conversación, rápidamente el mentor de Caspian se puso en alerta, tomó el libro que leía cerrándolo de golpe y lo escondió debajo de la cama. Se puso de pie y tomó el primer libro que encontró sin siquiera leer el título. El niño se quedó algo confundido, pero al notar que los pasos se hacían más próximos notó el nerviosismo de su tutor. Tomó el libro que anteriormente tenía Cornelius y abrió una página al azar.

¨... Y fue así como el Caspian IX fue elegido como rey, uno de los mejores que ha gobernado la tierra Telmarina...-. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta como si ya lo hubiesen esperado.

-Tu hora de dormir ha pasado, Caspian. ¿Qué haces despierto aún?-. Preguntó Miraz, su tío, entrando a la habitación.

Miraz tenía un aspecto digno de un Rey tirano. Su mirada era fría y llena de odio. Sus ojos están llenos de chispas rabiosas esperando atacar a su enemigo, listos para matar con una sola mirada.

-Mi señor, le ruego que me disculpe, no me he percatado de la hora-. se disculpó el adulto.

-¿Esto fue culpa suya, Cornelius?-. preguntó alzando una ceja con la misma mirada gélida, provocando algo de nervios a su oponente. Él asintió bajando la mirada.

-Me estaba enseñando, fue mi culpa...-. comenzó a defender su sobrino, pero tuvo que quedarse callado al ver que su tío lo silenciaba con la mirada. Gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver que en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa, sin embargo, ésta era irónica y forzada.

-Siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, Caspian. Igual que tu padre-. Se silenció por unos minutos. -Tu hora de dormir ha pasado, debes dormir ahora, príncipe-. esto último lo dijo casi escupiendo la palabra, como si le costara aceptar que era un príncipe.

El asintió cabizbajo y volvió la mirada hacia su tío. Éste último subió el mentón y se fue de la habitación dejando a Cornelius y su sobrino.

-Lo lamento tanto mi señor, no debió culparse. Pero gracias-. agradeció el anciano. Caspian hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

-Gracias a usted, por enseñarme sobre lo hermoso que debió haber sido Narnia.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Mi nombre es Daniella, y soy nueva. Estoy muy feliz de publicar mi primer fan-fiction aquí, pues siempre los publicó en otra parte.

Quiero aclarar que no leí los libros porque la verdad no me gustaron muchas cosas que leí (spoilers) y solamente me guié con las películas que se me hicieron geniales. Sé que en el libro ellos no son pareja, pero al verlos en la película se me hizo lo más lindo del mundo. Espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo.

Dejen su comentario de que tal les pareció:)


	2. Acerca de ella

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a C. S. Lewis

Aclaración. Igual que en el cap anterior dice _ después, bueno esto quiere decir después de que regresaron a Narnia por segunda vez. No tienen que tomar como referencia la fecha anterior que vean. Sino más bien, cuando regresaron a Narnia. +Todas las fechas.

Ejemplo: Un año y seis meses después. (De que regresaron a Narnia)

Segundo ejemplo: Dos años después (de que regresaron a narnia).

Espero haber podido aclararme, cualquier duda pueden mandarme un mensaje o bien preguntar por comentarios.

_Disfruten xx_

**Después; Acerca de ella.**

**Londres, un año después. **

Se encontraba leyendo un libro con tranquilidad en su casa, bueno a lo que ahora se le podría llamar ¨hogar.¨ La guerra aún no terminaba en Londres, por lo que tuvieron que marcharse a una casa cerca de la playa. Era muy relajante estar ahí.

La brisa corría frescamente, las palmeras se movían provocando un poco de viento fresco, suficiente para que el cabello de la joven, se moviera un poco. Amaba esa casa, desearía quedarse ahí a vivir para siempre, si eso era posible.

Había tratado de concentrarse con el mismo libro por lo menos las últimas 2 horas, pero le era imposible. Aún no lograba terminar de leer el capítulo, y es que su mente se encontraba en otro mundo, literalmente.

Narnia era un lugar mágico lleno de aventuras, era su segundo hogar. Había pasado muchos años ahí junto a sus hermanos y no se cansaba de recordar el lugar. En Narnia había crecido, aprendido, madurado, pero sobre todo había aprendido a amar.

Muchas personas se convirtieron muy importantes, algunas más que otras, bueno, una más que todas. Él.

Caspian.

No solamente el actual rey de Narnia, sino que también el Rey de su corazón.

Lo había conocido y no podía olvidarse de él. Y se odiaba por eso. Dicen que un buen remedio casero para olvidarte de algo es el alcohol, pero no de ése que te pones cuando brota sangre, sino de éste que te envenena, que un exceso te puede llegar a matar y hacer las cosas más ridículas de toda tu vida, pero para Susan no.

Había decidido no tomar, aún.

Pero cada vez la tentaba más la idea de que tal vez así se pueda olvidar de él, aunque fuera por unos minutos o incluso segundos. Daría lo que fuera por olvidarlo. Aun que bueno, para ser honestos, no soportaba la idea de que tuviera que olvidarse de algo, seguía aferrada a la idea de que debían regresar, pero no podía. Y es que por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, era algo realmente imposible.

_Olvidar_

La palabra retumbaba en su mente, olvidar, olvidar, olvidar. Era lo que debía hacer, no era para nada sencillo, pero debía tratar al menos.

-¡Susan!-. Gritó alguien desde la habitación continua. -¿Dónde está mi botella de vino?-. Preguntó exasperado entrando a la habitación de su hermana sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Se la regalé al Sr. Ronald-. Respondió simplemente sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras seguía tratando de leer el libro que sostenía.

Bueno, nunca mencioné que Peter también hubiera elegido la misma opción que Susan.

Todo lo contrario; Peter no fue tan maduro como Susan lo había sido, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, creía que todo estaba en la ruina, pero todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta de algo: su físico.

Al parecer, Narnia le había ayudado con algo más que aprendizajes. Gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios (en caso de que hubiera una guerra) había desarrollado un increíble físico, casi como un semi-dios de los griegos. Y se había aprovechado de eso.

Una de las amigas de Susan, llevaba un tiempo invitándolo a salir, pero él nunca había aceptado ya que debía hacerse cargo de sus hermanos y sus deberes, pero después del regreso de Narnia las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no se preocupaba con sus deberes como antes, le daba igual que su madre le regañara, se descuidaba por completo de sus obligaciones y comenzó a rebelarse en el colegio.

-¡Mierda Susan!-. Gritó furioso. -¿Sabes cuánto me costó esa botella?-. Preguntó, a lo que Susan si quiera se digno a mirarlo, solamente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. -¡Tuve que rogarle a Bill! ¡Pagué más de lo que se vende en una tienda!-. Su hermana se levantó del pequeño hueco que había en la pared dejando ver una ventana, habían arreglado ese espacio poniendo unos cuantos cojines.

-¿Sabes que, Peter?-. Preguntó la chica tranquilamente. -No. Me. Importa-. Le deletreó. Haciendo que su hermano echara casi fuego por las orejas. -Te has convertido en alguien que no eres. Solamente buscas llamar la atención, eso no es lo que a Aslan le hubiera gustado que aprendieras...

-¡CÁLLATE!-. Exclamó. -¡ASLAN NO SE PREOCUPA POR NOSOTROS!-. Volvió a gritar. -Nos ha olvidado-. Esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

-Peter...-. Murmuró Susan con un deje de lástima acercándose a su hermano mayor y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro como señal de consuelo. -Sé que tal vez suene tonto, pero Aslan estará con nosotros, nunca nos abandonaría así de la nada. Sé que él nos dejará regresar, pero debemos de estar unidos. Demostrarle que podemos vivir en ambos mundos.

-No Susan-. Contestó el rubio dolido. -Nunca nos va a dejar regresar, tienes que empezar a aceptarlo. Madura-. Dijo un poco tranquilo pero con dureza en su voz.

-No puedo creer que digas eso-. Susan ya tenía los ojos algo llorosos por ver a su hermano en ese estado, pero al oír las palabras que acababa de decir, fue como la gota que derramó en el vaso. -Caíste bajo Peter, muy bajo. Espero que alguien te saqué de ahí, porque al parecer, ese alguien no soy yo.

Habían pasado días desde esta última discusión. Los primeros dos días, ni Susan ni Peter se dirigían la palabra, pero tuvieron que aprender a disimular su enojo para no tener que darle explicaciones al resto de su familia, pero al poco tiempo terminaron pidiéndose disculpas.

Parecía que cada semana tenían una rutina similar, pelea, disimular y reconciliación. Era parte de la rutina diaria que vivían.

**Un año y cuatro meses después. **

Los señores Pevensie habían encontrado una oferta de trabajo muy buena en América por lo que ambos decidieron irse a vivir allá, dejando a los hermanos mayores a cargo.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado cuatro meses y todos los extrañaban mucho, pero Susan y Peter habían obtenido el permiso de sus padres para visitarlos en América. Ambos decidieron que sería una buena idea tomar un poco de aire fresco apartados de Londres y olvidarse de todo un poco.

Desgraciadamente para Lucy y Edmund, al quedarse sin familia, debieron irse con su desagradable primo Eustace.

Nadie se llevaba bien con él, era un chiquillo desagradable y mimado. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando se llevaron la sorpresa de que los tres -sí, los tres- irían a Narnia. Lucy estaba fascinada, pues no podía creer que el retrato de la recámara de Eustace de verdad los hubiera llevado de vuelta a Narnia, y quedó más fascinada aún cuando vio que estaban en un barco pirata del mismísimo Rey Caspian X.

Vivieron muchas aventuras, desde tener que sobrevivir en el barco por largas semanas con tormentas, hasta vencer la oscuridad de una Isla maligna, Caspian quedó endeudado con su ayuda, a propósito, Caspian lucía un poco más maduro que como lo había encontrado, para haber estado 5 años fuera (en Narnia) debió haber sido un gran cambio.

_-Lucy, hay algo que debo decirte-. Comenzó a hablar Caspian apartándola a un lugar más privado. La chica le miraba atenta. _

_-Adelante-. Alentó la Pevensie menor al ver que no hablaba. _

_-Sé que mañana regresaran a casa, y volverás a ver a Susan... solo dile que...-. Pareció meditar sus palabras para después decirlas:- Que debe ser feliz, dile que espero que este bien y que nunca la voy a olvidar. Sólo, dile que va a estar por siempre en mi corazón y será difícil que encuentre a alguien como ella, porque... la amo-. Lucy estaba tan fascinada con estas palabras que trato de memorizar palabra por palabra para decírselas a su hermana. -Que no se te olvide._

_-Por supuesto que no, Caspian. Es genial que hayas dicho esto porque Susan...-. Lucy se quedó pensativa, pues no sabía si contarle que su hermana había caído en depresión. -No está muy bien, pero te aseguro que esto la ayudará._

-¿En qué piensas?-. Preguntó Ed. Sacándola de su trance.

-Edmund, ¿Tú piensas que soy bonita?-. Le respondió su hermana con otra pregunta.

-Claro, Lu-. La verdad, Edmund no sabía el porqué de sus preguntas, pero sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

-No, Ed, me refiero a... ¿Soy bonita como Susan?-. Edmund ya sabía por qué Lucy preguntaba esto, la había visto varias veces tratando de hablar con un chico mayor en el tren -cosa que no le agradó mucho- y al final resultó que el chico sólo estaba interesado en su hermana.

-Lucy, eres hermosa. No sé porque te comparas con Susan-. La niña se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacía su antigua casa en Londres.

La pequeña casa, era igual como se la imaginaban, aún no podían creer que habían regresado. Por fin verían sus hermanos y a sus padres.

-¿Crees que estén en casa?-. Preguntó Edmund a lo que Lucy no respondió, pues al abrir la puerta vio a sus dos hermanos mayores junto a un montón de maletas.

-¡SUSAN! ¡PETER!-. Gritó Lucy emocionada. Edmund se quedó atrás, pues había tenido que cargar no solo con sus maletas, sino que con las de Lucy también.

Susan y Peter recibieron gustosos a sus hermanos, estuvieron platicando por un largo rato. En un momento, Lucy llevó a Susan a la cocina con la excusa de preparar algo de té, su hermana aceptó sin saber lo que su hermana le tenía que decir. Después de unos minutos, Lucy se digno a hablar.

-Y... ¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó simplemente.

-Bien, muy bien, creo-. Contestó su hermana sin decir nada más. -América es maravilloso, fue bueno tomar un respiro. Tiene muchas áreas verdes y hermosos...

-Susan-. Le interrumpió su no tan pequeña hermana. -No hablo de eso.

-Entonces no sé de que hablas-. Le respondió secamente.

-Susan, escúchame-. Le rogó su hermana. -Edmund y yo volvimos a Narnia-. Ahora sí, Susan tenía toda su atención. -Estuvimos en un barco pirata, el barco era de... Caspian. Él está casi igual que como lo vimos la última vez, de hecho me dejó un mensaje para ti.

-¿Él te dijo algo, para mí?-. Susan no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que él simplemente la había desechado e hizo su futuro.

-Sí, pero antes debo decirte algo. Ed y yo nos fuimos un día después de la ceremonia de celebración. Mmm, esto no es nada fácil pero... Susan... Caspian se ha comprometido con una estrella, Lilliandil. La conoció en la Isla de Ramandú. Él no quería, pero tenía que hacer su vida sabiendo que tu no vendrías, es un Rey, después de todo-.A pesar de que lo dijo rápido, Susan la entendió perfectamente.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo que me dijeras?-. Susan ahora lucia fría y distante, Lucy se lamentó por eso.

-No. Déjame terminar. Cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo, él me dijo que nunca te iba a poder olvidar, siempre serás la única en su corazón. Debes continuar tu vida y ser feliz, porque a pesar de que él tal vez lo intente nunca va a poder a alguien como tú.

-Pues que rápido me olvido, ¿No lo crees?-. Le dijo después de unos minutos sin hablar.

-¿A caso no acabas te escuchar lo que te dije, Susan? Te he dicho que esto me lo dijo después de su compromiso. No antes, por lo que debía saber lo que hacía. ¡Debes hacerle caso y ser feliz!, No todo se centra en ti, hermanita; ahora si me disculpas, debo dejar el té.

Lucy se retiró molesta de la cocina dejando a su hermana pensativa y sola.

Después de unos segundos, la chica salió de la cocina y miró a Peter haciéndole una seña que no paso desapercibido para sus otros hermanos, Peter se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Susan.

-Debemos decirles algo-. Comenzó a decir Peter. -Mientras que estábamos en América con nuestros padres, hubo una enfermedad muy fuerte que comenzó a atacar a bebés y adultos.

-Chicos, no es nada fácil lo que voy a decir pero... Papá contrajo la enfermedad, está muy grave y los doctores pronostican que probablemente muera en dos meses-. Terminó diciendo Susan.

-¡¿DOS MESES?!-. Exclamó Edmund.

-Así es, pero...-. La voz de Susan se quebró y salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Deben de estarse preguntando porque regresamos aquí-. Continuó el mayor de todos.

-Por que debían cuidar de nosotros, eso fue lo que habíamos acordado-. Contestó Edmund cruzado de brazos algo ofendido. Peter negó suavemente y continuó explicando:

-Al estar cuidando a papá, mamá fue contagiada por él. Al parecer, la enfermedad también era contagiosa. Mamá no quería que nos arriesgáramos y nos regreso a casa.

-¿Mamá y papá van a morir?-. Chilló la menor empapada de lágrimas. Sus hermanos la miraron con lástima.

-Escucha Lucy, lo lamento. Todos nos sentimos mal...-. Le consolaba Susan tratando de abrazarla al sentarse a su lado. Pero Lucy la empujó.

-¡NO!, ¡No me toques!-. le gritó la niña. -¡USTEDES VIERON A MIS PADRES EN SUS ÚLTIMAS CONDICIONES Y YO NO!, ¡SON TAN EGOÍSTAS!, USTEDES NO SABEN CÓMO ME SIENTO YO-. Dicho esto se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Yo la entiendo-. Musitó Edmund después de un largo silencio, aniquilado por la mirada de sus hermanos mayores. -¿Qué?, nos hicieron pensar que venían aquí por nosotros. ¿Saben?, si nuestros padres no se hubieran enfermado, probablemente nosotros -Lucy y yo- seríamos huérfanos.

Los mayores se miraron sabiendo que Edmund tenía razón, afortunadamente Edmund no estalló como la Pevensie menor.

**Un año y seis meses después.**

Había llegado el peor día de todos. Ya se lo había esperado, pero esperaban que nunca llegara.

El negro habitaba en el salón. Lo único blanco, eran las flores que descansaban frente a un ataúd.

Los vestidos eran elegantes y negros. Tal y como los que llevaban las hermanas Pevensie.

Los trajes de los varones eran negros dejando ver una camiseta blanca muy ligeramente. Tal y como los hermanos varones Pevensie.

Los cuatro habían estado al borde de lágrimas la noche anterior que se les habían agotado, simplemente ya no podía llorar.

Los cuerpos de sus padres habían sido traídos a Inglaterra para ser enterrados en su misma tierra, fue fácil traerlos, ya que sus padres venían de visita, pero hubo un ataque en el tren que mató a miles de personas, entre ellos, sus padres.

Miles de personas venían a darles su pésame, pero ellos nunca respondían, siempre con la mirada pérdida. Tenían en mente muchas cosas, se habían quedado huérfanos. No tenían a nadie, ni Peter ni Susan habían terminado su educación para poder trabajar. Lo que sólo significaba una cosa: adopción. Peter no podía porque ya tenía 18 años, lo que significaba que podía seguir con su vida independientemente, pero ni Susan ni sus otros hermanos tenían su edad para poder acompañarlo. Desafortunadamente para Peter, no podía adoptar a sus propios hermanos porque debía tener 22 años mínimo, una esposa y trabajo digno.

Lo que los llevaba a una sola opción: el matrimonio.

En Inglaterra, los hombres para desposar a una mujer debían de tener un buen trabajo o ser millonarios. Sin embargo, la mujer era libre de estos requisitos. Por lo que, Susan sabía que ella era la que debía aceptar ese cargo.

Afortunadamente para los Pevensie, los padres de los chicos les habían dejado pagada toda su educación, esa había sido su herencia.

**Un año, sesis meses después y dos semanas.**

Apenas y habían superado su pérdida. Era como si ellos aún estuviesen ahí, pero ya nunca los verían.

Cuando los hermanos Pevensie se enteraron de lo que Susan iba a hacer, se negaron rotundamente. Pero debían admitir que no querían terminar todos separados así que, después de muchos intentos por convencerlos terminaron aceptando.

Peter le había contado a sus compañeros de la universidad que su hermana estaba buscando alguien a quien desposar, aunque para ser honestos esto no le agradaba mucho esta idea.

Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros llevaban años esperando que él mismo dijera eso, por lo que la noticia corrió rápido.

Aún no podían creer que Peter Pevensie, el mismísimo Peter les estaba invitando a desposar a su hermosa hermana mayor.

Peter sabía que no podía ser cualquiera, por eso mismo tuvo que hacer una lista para sugerirle a Susan a alguien que cumpliera con sus requisitos, pero principalmente: Debía ser alguien que fuera millonario y de una familia noble. Aun que se oía mal, debían de buscar a alguien así para su sobrevivencia.

Debían hacer todo deprisa, pues las personas no tardarían en enterarse que ahora eran huérfanos y los llevarían a un orfanato.

**Un año, seis meses después y tres semanas.**

Tras una semana intensa para Susan, por fin había encontrado a alguien que le podía dar todo lo que ella quisiera, excepto amor, claro.

Toda la semana siguiente, Susan no solamente tuvo que concentrarse en sus notas de la escuela, sino que también tuvo que salir con muchísimos chicos que buscaban su amor y belleza. -Tal y como en Narnia-

Susan al conocer a Lucas, sabía que era igual que todos los demás, solo la buscaban por su cuerpo y su belleza. Era un chico mimado, consentido, arrogante y egocéntrico que solamente la quería como un trofeo.

Sabía que era una tonta si se quería casar con alguien como él, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de sus hermanos. Su boda había sido arreglada por la madre de Lucas, se iban a gastar mucho dinero en una simple boda, definitivamente iba a ser la boda del año, pues la familia de Lucas era muy conocida en Inglaterra. Susan le comentó a la madre de Lucas, (que gustosamente aprobó el matrimonio al ver el perfil de la joven) que quería casarse lo antes posible, pues no podía esperar a pasar todo una vida con su amado.

Además le contó sobre sus hermanos y la madre de Lucas muy amablemente le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, ellos le ayudarían con sus hermanos.

_¨Lo que la belleza puede llegar a hacer¨_ se decía Susan.

**Un año, siete meses después y dos semanas.**

Para cualquier chica, su boda es el día más esperado de toda su vida. El día con que han soñado desde que son niñas. El día que más añoran y esperan con ansias. El sueño de ir del brazo de su padre para entregarla a su nuevo acompañante, es simplemente, algo maravilloso.

Excepto para Susan.

La chica sabía que este día sería una tortura. Sería al comienzo de una nueva vida, de una pesadilla para ser más exactos.

Se había levantado desde muy temprano para comenzar a arreglarse, la estilista llego muy temprano dándole apenas tiempo para poder bañarse. Una vez que su peinado y maquillaje fueron terminados, el vestido era lo único que faltaba. Gracias a su futura suegra, había conseguido un vestido hermoso. Era totalmente blanco brillante, era sencillo y elegante. Estaba compuesto por dos piezas, pues para la fiesta no iba a querer bailar con la cola del vestido, así que la primera parte era un vestido pegado hasta las rodillas con unas cuantas piedras bonitas, la segunda parte era a partir de la cintura, haciendo que se esponjara muy levemente el resto del vestido y dándole una especie de cola muy larga.

-Oh, Susan-. Sollozó Lucy. -Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

-Ven aquí-. Le pidió su hermana abriendo sus brazos invitándole a un abrazo.

-Gracias por hacer esto Susan-. siguió llorando la castaña. -Estaremos en deuda contigo-. La mayor musitó un leve ¨_shhh, tranquila.¨ -_Sé que Caspian hubiera estado muy feliz de verte así-. Siguió diciendo la niña haciendo caso omiso a su hermana.

-Te adoro Lú, haría lo que fuera por ustedes.

-Señorita Pevensie-. Le llamó una criada. -Su hermano Peter le está esperando.

-En un minuto voy-. Le respondió dándole una débil sonrisa. -Vamos Lucy, límpiate el maquillaje y sal. No quiero casarme sin que estés tu.

Lucy sonrió y se fue al baño a volver a retocarse, cuando salió vio que la boda aún no comenzaba, por lo que se fue a su lugar (a lado de Edmund) y miró firmemente hacia un punto del frente.

_Aslan, si me estás oyendo por favor ayúdanos. Te necesitamos, yo te necesito. Por favor no dejes que Susan se sacrifique así, él es un cretino, nunca va a tener amor. Por favor no la castigues así, por favor ayúdanos. Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí, debemos estar en Narnia, contigo. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando comenzó a sonar la tradicional música nupcial dando a entender que la novia ya estaba lista. Lucy miró a Lucas y solamente vio que aquél cretino le guiñaba un ojo a una de sus ¨amigas¨. _Estúpido_.

Un minuto después una niña pequeña comenzó a tirar pétalos, en opinión de Lucy los pétalos era algo raros, después de unos segundos Susan iba entrando por la puerta principal de la elegante Iglesia acompañada por su hermano mayor, Peter.

Pero Lucy no dejaba de pensar en los pétalos, eran completamente diferentes. Miró a Edmund y vio que el también había visto los pétalos. Susan al pasar del lado de la banca de sus hermanos, los miró ofreciéndoles una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero Lucy no se resistió y le preguntó a Edmund:

-Ed, ¿Has visto los pétalos?- le susurró en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que si Lucy, sólo es coincidencia-. le contestó en un murmuro.

Lo minutos pasaban, y Lucy ya no aguantaba. De verdad no podía creer que Aslan no la haya escuchado, estaba tan segura de que él los había visto, sabía que él la había escuchado. Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a la boda, de repente notó que ya estaban terminando de proclamarse los votos.

-Y ahora, Lucas Wolfart Hevenly, ¿Acepta a la señorita Susan Pevensie, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-. Contestó sin dudar el chico guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. Lucy sintió asco hacia aquél tipo, tenía ganas de ir a golpearlo.

-Susan Pevensie, ¿Acepta al señor Lucas Wolfart, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Hasta que la muerte los separe, hasta que la muerte los separe, muerte. _

Las palabras del sacerdote retumbaban en la mente de Susan, sentía que no podía hacer esto. Pero debía hacerlo, por sus hermanos.

-Ehh.. Yo...-. Comenzó a decir. -A-a...- De repente, un fuerte viento comenzó a entrar a la Iglesia, provocando un fuerte ruido y que todas las cosas se volaran. Todos se voltearon a ver para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo más curioso es que los pétalos que aún no se movían, comenzaron a temblar levemente para después elevarse por los aires provocando más aire. No sabían lo que estaba pasando pero de un minuto a otro, los pétalos comenzaron a formar una especie de figura, los Pevensie se miraron asombrados, miraron a los invitados y vieron que los murmullos habían cesado, estaban congelados. No se podían mover, solamente ellos eran los únicos que podía ver tal espectáculo.

Los pétalos que tenían un toque Narniano, formaron una mujer que a Lucy se le hizo inmediatamente conocida. La mujer les sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Lucy, ella gustosa la tomó, se dio cuenta de que debían de formar una especie de cadena, por lo que Lucy tomó a Edmund, Edmund tomó a Peter y Peter tomó a Susan. Los cuatro se miraron alegres, pues sabían cuál era su destinación.

Suspiraron aliviados y dejaron la mujer de los pétalos los transformara en pequeñas hojas y les soplara para poder regresar a casa.

A su verdadero hogar.

¡No me maten! Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir. Me encargaron un enorme proyecto que muy apenas acabo de terminar. Les quiero decir, que el prólogo tuvo mucho más éxito de lo que pude imaginar, ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Me ayudaron mucho a continuar escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, trabajé muy duro en él. De hecho tuve que borrarlo 3 veces por que no me gustaba, hasta que por fin conseguí algo decente.

Espero cualquier tipo de comentarios, y ahora contestaré reviews anteriores:

**chcluz**: Muchas gracias por tu review, Gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que te guste!

**Caliope7:** Gracias, en serio significa mucho :)

**Nicole SHBRCOPG**: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión, soy fan #1 de tus historias para ser honesta. Si, sé que al final se Caspian termina casado y no me gustó para nada, estuve en depresión mucho tiempo:( jaja gracias linda, nos leemos pronto

**Magdas**: Lo sé, verdad? Debió haber sido muy lindo! Gracias por tu review, estoy segura que se verán pronto ;)

**Valeee**: Tranquila, pronto volveré a actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado este cap :)


End file.
